


Blood Doesnt Make a Family

by TheGriefPolice



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, marvel cinimatic universe
Genre: Art show, Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers AU, Bruce Feels, Family of Choice, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Mentions of past abuse, Natasha Feels, Other, Steve Feels, Teen Bruce Banner, Teen Tony Stark, Thor Feels, Tony Feels, epilouge, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGriefPolice/pseuds/TheGriefPolice
Summary: Ten years after Steve found the two little boys sitting in the alley-way, their lives look very different. The six of them have carved out their own little place in the world and found where they truly belong.Inspired by Unbreakable92's "Faces" series. You may want to read that before-hand to understand what's going on. Link in the notes!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unbreakable92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbreakable92/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Faces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099405) by [Unbreakable92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbreakable92/pseuds/Unbreakable92). 



> Hiya! I read this story last night and I was like, "okay, but what happens next?" And, because I have no life, I decided to write this! Hope you enjoy!

Tony sighed, rolling in his chair to face to New York skyline. The sun was setting, reflecting off every window and nearly setting the whole sky on fire. There were bits of blue mixed in with the red and orange clouds, showing everyone that there was still a little bit of magic left in this world.

And Tony would know. Some of the same magic that made the sky so perfect today had worked on him over ten years ago when he'd stumbled through an alleyway and found a teenager. The same magic that had given that teenager a need to take the boy in and give him a home. The same magic that had somehow deemed Tony worthy of the most amazing family in existence.

Tony smiled at the memories as they ran through his head. Steve, for some ungodly reason, had once said that family isn't what's in your blood; it's what's in your heart. And Tony loved that more than anything. Because it made what he'd gone through has a child somehow okay. That wasn't a family. That was just a situation, and he got out of it.

Now, as he looked out the window of the top floor of his office building, Tony smiled to himself. Things were hard sometimes, sure. But his family made everything worth it. 

"Mr. Stark, we still have a few papers to sign today," a woman said as she stepped into the office.

Tony turned around and smiled happily at his PA. "Pepper! Dazzling as always. I was actually just about to leave."

Virginia Potts shook her head at the nick name. One time she pepper-sprays a guy and now she's got a job at one of the biggest companies in the world. Working for a seventeen-year-old.

"Just a few more papers and then you may leave." She said, setting several folders down in front of the teen. "After this, all weapon development at Stark Industries with be canceled and our name will be removed from the weapons industry."

Tony smiled. "Perfect."

Obadiah Stane was a royal fuck up, any anyone who said other wise was welcomed to suck a park of the male anatomy when in the presence of Tony Stark. Getting the company back hadn't taken long after it was shown that Stane had been going behind backs he should have just left alone.

Tony had found out that the ex-CEO and owner had lost all credibility through a newspaper article that Clint had brought back one day. It was due to a small joke on Clint's part that Tony even thought about coming out of hiding.

"I bet with that Stane guy gone, you could pop up and hand over a blood sample and the company would be yours." Clint had laughed through the entire sentence, but it got Tony to thinking. 

And thus, three days later, Tony strutted into the office building demanding to talk to whomever was highest up. It had taken a long time for the board to believe his DNA results and his story. It was only because of one small stupid fact that they'd even given him a chance. And that was only because Tony had commented on a project he saw laid out for a reactor that would create continuos renewable energy.

"Do you really think you could do any better than fifty of the greatest engineering minds of this time?" A rather chubby, stuck up man asked. He'd been looking down his nose at Tony this whole time.

"I don't think, I know." Tony shot back. "I know because I have done better."

And it was true. When Tony hit about eight years old, Steve had figured it was past time the older kids stepped up and actually taught the second-youngest among their group. So they taught Tony everything they knew. And when he had it all down after three months, they weren't really sure what to do. So Clint went to the library and got a card, then checked out dozens of books about various topics. 

Tony read them all within two weeks, and was begging for Clint to take him to the library. So, that's what they did every other day. One of the older teens would walk Tony to the library with Clint's card and let him check out two books. This number grew to three, then four, and, eventually, Tony was hauling six to seven books back with him every few days. 

Steve wasn't really sure what to do, but Tony seemed happy and he wasn't hurting anybody, so he just let Tony read whatever he liked. The boy would even read aloud to his younger brother, Bruce entranced by the thoughts and words with his fingers still in his mouth. 

Then came Tony's experiment phase, where he'd scrounge up parts and pieces of old computers and TVs to make his own devices, which led to many other problems.

"Tony, why is there computer parts all over the floor?" Steve asked one day when he got home. 

Tony looked up at him with a smile, hands behind his back as he said, "just wanted to try out something from a book."

Steve rolled his eyes playfully. "See, this is what we get. Giving you books and then you start forming ideas and being all smart."

Tony grinned from ear to ear as Steve rustled his hair.

"Just make sure to have this picked up so no one steps on it, okay?" Steve asked.

Tony nodded. "Sure thing, Cap!"

Steve shook his head with a playful look in his eyes and went on to check on Bruce.

And then, when Tony had eventually talked Steve into letting him have a small corner to work in, he'd created a small disk-shaped strip of pure adimantium. And, with this, he created a power source that never had to be plugged in or charged. He was twelve at the time.

The others had taken great joy in being able to hook up one of Tony's repaired TVs to actually watch movies together. 

So, yes. Tony could do better. Even in his sleep. And he'd proved it many times over in the pst six months. 

He now sat as owner of his father's company, working his way through paperwork and cleaning up Stane's mess. 

Obadiah Stane himself had disappeared mysteriously one day, falling off the face of the earth. Tony had a few ideas of what may have happened, but he kept them to himself, smiling towards his family.

"This won't take too long, right? I got a family thing tonight." Tony looked at the small stack with hesitant eyes.

"Family thing?" The PA asked, confused.

"Movie night." Tony smiled happily. "Clint said he's found the best one to watch tonight!"

Pepper looked at her boss affectionally as some of the teen part of him showed through. He hid his age pretty well, somehow having a look of a man twice his age without trying.

"Not too long, sir." 

"Awesome." Tony smiled, sliding the folders across the desk to look them over. 

After an hour of checking every word, Tony looked up to find that the sun was long gone and he didn't have much time to get to movie night if he wanted to catch the beginning of the film. Tony stood, pulling on his jacket and making way out of the office.

There was a car waiting for him outside, interior made of leather, and warm to fight if the late-night chill. The fist time Tony sat in this seat, he was afraid he would ruin it somehow. Now, however, settling into the back was easy as ever for the ride home.

When Tony did finally reach the tower, he smiled when he saw the top floor alight within. He'd put a good amount of money into the place now, fixing it up and adding a bit of his usual flair. He was determined to move his company here when the construction was finished on the bottom floors, but, for now, he walked in the front entrance and greeted the new security guard. 

Tony have installed new elevators, as well as many other things that made living much more convenient for himself. He stepped into the elevator any hit the button for the top floor. The cabin dinged, then rose smoothly. Much better than having to climb the fire escape. 

He was greeted with the smell of cooking food and the sound of laughter--something he could feel his heart swell over. He stood there for a second, thinking about how different all of their lives were a little under a year ago.

Gone were the holly walls that let in the winter chill. Replaced by large floor-to-ceiling windows in some parts, and reinforced steal cover in plaster in others. The rooms they had cut out with sheets were gone, lost in time when the new flooring and living room decorations came in. Their once make-shift kitchen now had a real stove, and a fully-functioning fridge that didn't have more broken parts than whole ones. They each had their own floor, and Tony had told them all to do as they wished with it. He made sure the contractor understood that all floors were to be heated, every appliance would be the highest quality, and anything that went into the building was to be the best they made of it. And the rooms were to stay un-painted and un-decorated until everything was finished.

They had stayed at a fancy hotel during the time it took to fix up the building. Running up tabs on room service, and enjoying the pool and rec area. The five kids could do almost anything they liked, though Steve kept them from doing anything stupid.

Three months later, Tony showed them the new tower. He explained that they would each get to decorate their floor and to get whatever they wanted. He told them this was going to be the new building for Stark industries once everything was finished. And, best of all, he told them that they didn't have to worry about ever losing their home again.

Tony wanted to provide for everyone the physical form of what they'd had all along--a home.

"Tony, come on! Pizza's gonna get cold!" Steve yelled through the building.

Tony smiled, and half-ran towards the kitchen to claim his spot at the table and snag some pizza.

"What, no kiss?" Clint teased as Tony took a large bite of pizza.

Tony thought for a second, swallowed, then landed a big wet kid on the side of Clint's face.

The table broke out in laughter as Clint rubbed his face.

"Ewe!" He complained, scowling at Tony playfully.

"That's how you used to give 'em!" Tony said defensively, looking over to Bruce to prove his point.

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, all slobbery and gross!"

"Did not!" Clint said defensively. "I gave great kisses! And you all never seemed to mind so long as you got hugs!"

Bruce's face went flush, shoulders hunching a bit. It didn't matter if he was fourteen now, he still loved cuddling up with his older siblings. 

To be honest, Bruce liked a lot of things kids his age shouldn't really like. Like old cartoons, and sleeping with Tony or Natasha. But no one ever pointed it out and Bruce was okay with that. Everyone just seems to understand that being held and cuddled was something that was calming for him, and they all loved to do so. Really, it was a win-win.

Bruce wasn't hit with nightmares like he used to, waking up screaming and kicking. It happened rarely now, and he was coming out of his shell bit-by-bit. He always seemed kind of nervous to anyone that didn't know him. Hands usually wringing each other or his eyes never looking at yours. But the older teens just understood it was part of Bruce, who was naturally shy and evasive. Steve could taken an accurate guess as to why, but looking at the past didn't seem like something he should be doing. He wanted to help his youngest brother, and that meant not pointing out things that might be a little strange if they made Bruce happy and comfortable. Really, it was just a decent human thing to do.

The youngest boy had also taken up biochemistry, entranced by one of the books Tony had read him a few years back. They'd had to start taking him to the library, too, after he'd read the same one a dozen times. He now had his own lab on his floor, full of every tool imaginable. Tony really wanted his little brother to have every chance to me amazing, and had done a lot of research into what he might need or even want. All without ever asking the boy, because he knew it would only stress Bruce out. 

Steve, on the other hand, had picked up drawing a few years earlier. Just as something to do until he was encouraged by his family to work on bigger things. He was making a good name for himself, too. He hit it big after they'd moved into the hotel and he'd been seen by a gallery as he was working on a painting. They'd wanted to see more and put on a show of his work, and the whole team was ecstatic. It was set to open next week, and the whole team had cleared their schedules to go.

His show was called, "The Magic of Faces," but Steve wouldn't give them one hint of what that meant. And the whole team was dying to know.

Clint had taken up archery on a whim after having seen the Disney Robin Hood movie. He'd made his own out of a stick and some string and worked with that until he had saved up enough to buy something better. It wasn't anything fancy, but it had worked well enough. It had gotten to the point where he wasn't allowed to compete anymore because they thought he was a professional, despite that fact that he had never once been paid like one. But he was one hell of a shot and seemed to really enjoy it.

When Tony had moved into the tower, he made sure to add a shooting range in the gym he'd made for Thor, Natasha, and Steve. Along with a wide array of bows and arrows for Clint to test out and figure out what he liked best. So far, it looked like he was leaning toward a multi-action bow in jet black. Clint had taken new pride when all of his trophies and plaques that he'd won were hanging up on the wall as well, reminding everyone of who was really a kick-ass here.

Thor had taken to opera, of all things. He had a deep voice with a large range and great tone. He'd done several well-know works and was becoming rather famous for it. The only troubling thing was when he would come home and speak as if he was still part of a Shakespearian-play.

And last, but not least, was Natasha. She seemed to not have much interest in anything besides the family for a long time, mostly carting Tony and Bruce back and forth from the library. But she had started talking to the librarian and found the woman was also from Russia. Bruce's favorite thing was to sit and watch them talk after he'd finished finding his books, picking up on more and more words until he was joining the conversation as well. 

The librarian had then offered Natasha a translating job. She had often worked as one when need arouse, but Natasha was ecstatic to have the offer. With the encouragement of her family, who had all lifted a little bit of cash for her to get something nice to wear, she arrived for her fist day. Little did she know the first person she would be translating for was the Prime Minister's wife.

They hit it off right away, which was odd for Natasha who didn't normally like people. The woman was amazing, however. She always treated Natasha as a professional--never like the teen she was--and paid over their agreed wage when Natasha showed she was very good at her job. Even after so many years, the woman was still amazingly kind and thoughtful. 

When Natasha had once mentioned she had a large family, the Mistress had requested to meet them all. "I would love to see the family you talk of so lovingly." Natasha thought for a moment, wondering if it would be a good idea at all. Then a thought occurred to her.

"I could bring my youngest brother with me one day," she said in Russian. "He's amazingly fluent in both English and Russian, even though he is only six."

The woman seemed taken aback for a moment before a kind smile spread across her face. "I would love to meet him."

And so, Bruce had come with Natasha one day, smiling shyly and waving a hand politely. He, too, seemed to take to the Mistress well. So, in between his bouts of genius, Bruce would tag along with Natasha and keep the woman company and tell her jokes and about his books.

Natasha knew the Mistress could tell they weren't blood related--they looked nothing alike. But the part that may make blood important went right out the window when Bruce had once called out to Natasha with a name he normally only used at home. 

"Sestrichka!"

The woman had smiled lovingly as Natasha walked back into the room. That word had meant so much to him, and Natasha seemed to glow just a little bit more afterwards.

And that was where Natasha still worked, the family making sure she was taken care of enough to always work for them. 

As Tony looked around his family, a soft smile pulled at his lips. He was a long way away from that alley, and so was everybody else. They'd made a home out of their little backwards place and that was the most amazing part of it. 

"Tony! You wanna see what I've been working on later?" Bruce asked over the commotion at the table. 

Tony went wide eyed. Bruce didn't always like people seeing his work. So if he wanted his older brother to see, To y was going to jump at the chance. "Hell yeah!"

"Language." Steve warned, looking at Tony with a look of warning.

"Ah, shut it. You curse more than all of us combined! Have you heard yourself when you drop a paint brush?" Bruce asked, causing the table to erupt in laughter.

Steve narrowed his eyes and took a bite out of his pizza. He remembered a time when Bruce wouldn't even talk to them, much less join in on the jokes. He was proud of how far the boy had come. Even if it meant being on the burner end of a joke.

"Bub-bub got flame!" Clint laughed behind his hand.

Bruce rolled his eyes at the old nick-name, but a smile was hidden in there somewhere, Clint knew.

"You people," Natasha said, shaking her head affectionately. "Hey, what's the movie tonight?"

"Yeah," Tony chimed in, "I've been dying to know all day."

Clint waved his head side to side as if deciding whether or not to tell them, but then deciding he might as well. "Okay, but none of you can say anything!"

The whole table nodded their heads in understanding and Clint pressed on. "It's a movie about a bunch of kids that hate where they're living, so they run away and find an old boxcar in the woods. They make a home there and it's really a super cute movie."

"I've heard of that story," Steve said, trying to rack his brain and figure out where it's from. A memory of his ma popped into his head, a book in her hand as she read to him when he was very small.

"The Boxcar Children, right?"

"Yeah!" Clint smiled. "I found it the other day and I think it'd be a great movie for tonight!"

"It sounds like a fine selection, brother!" Thor boomed across the table.

Natasha smiled affectionately after her brother, sending him a nod of approval. 

And so, after dinner, they all settled down on the large couch in the living room. Everyone seemed to fall into a natural comfort, leaning on each other and putting feet up in laps. Tony and Bruce were the biggest perpetrators of this, curling right in to one or two of their siblings. So it was no surprise when they were both out by the middle of the movie. None of the older four seemed to mind, though, just enjoying their company and running hands through their hair.

•/•/•

A week later, Tony looked at himself in the mirror. Steve had asked them all to wear bright colors for his show, saying it would help them stand out with the art. Tony was half-tempted to just wear one of his dark suits, but thought better of it when he knew Steve wouldn't leave until he changed.

So, he saved everyone the time and put on a light gray suit with a green button up and a silver tie. He looked a little weird to himself, lighter colors not really being his thing, but he smiled at himself and ran a hand through his hair. When he deemed himself good enough, he walked out of his room and took the elevator to the top floor.

He was surprised to see everyone was already there, standing around and talking and waiting on him.

Natasha was the first to look up and smiled at him, showing off her cream dress that came just past her knees and matching heals. She looked amazing. Beautiful, really.

Next to her were Bruce and Clint, wearing gray suits that only differed by a few shades. Bruce wore a lavender button up, and Clint had a slightly darker purple with a tie that matched Tony's. Bruce hated ties with a passion, so he just left his top button loose and rocked a more casual look.

Thor and Steve stood off to the side, both sporting black suits. Oh, Tony was defiantly going to have to throw Steve under the bus for that. "Wear light colors," his ass. But they both looked nice, Steve wearing an off white shirt that matched Natasha's dress and Thor going all out in yellow. 

"Everyone ready?" Steve asked with a nervous smile.

They all smiled and nodded, letting Steve lead the way out of the building. They all sat in the back of the limo, sending Steve reassurances as his leg bounced in nervousness. To be honest, they were all very excited to see what Steve had done and could hardly contain themselves.

When they arrived at the gallery, they stepped out onto a red carpet with velvet ropes that kept photographers at bay. Everyone wanted a snap of Stark and his friends after he'd been given back his father's company. But, today, it wasn't Tiny they were after. Steve stood front and center, leading their group as always, a prepaid smile across his face as he waved at the crowd. 

It was a short walk from the car to the entrance, doors held open by two burly looking men. They kept their eyes on the barely lit room ahead of them, walking into to the near-dark area.

A large voice boomed over the intercom, welcoming everyone. "This is the exhibit of Steve Rogers, a boy from the streets of Brooklyn with one dream. He sends thanks to his family who have always supported him, and dedicates this show to them all."

Tony looked at Bruce and Natasha for a moment, all of them confused. Then the lights picketed on and showed pictures across every wall. 

Thor was taken aback as he recognized one, taking a few step closer to get a better look. It was him, Clint, and Natasha when they were much younger--before they'd ever found Tony and Bruce. They stood, shoulder to shoulder in a ragged room smiles across their face from ear to ear.

"This was but a few days after having found the tower." Thor said to no one in particular.

Clint observed another one, a large arrow covering most of the canvas as a figure stood in the back ground with a bow. "This one's from that time I almost hit you because I didn't know you were there," he laughed.

Natasha was looking all around as pictures of her childhood surrounded her. "These are all of us."

"No just you guys," Steve said with a soft look to his face. "They're all moments."

"Moments of what?" Clint asked, having to push his hand down so he wouldn't reach out to tough a picture of him and Thor asleep on a couch.

"Moments when I knew what a family was." Steve said, looking around.

Tony could feel tears burn the back of his eyes as he looked at a picture of two little boys, damn near terrified as they sat on a couch. The larger boy had milky brown eyes, while the younger's eyes were a shinny honey color. "Is this Bruce and me?"

Steve looked over his shoulder at the picture. "Yeah, a few days after we found you guys. You both had the biggest eyes, I swear."

Tony had to hold back a catch in his throats when he saw just how amazing the detail was, Bruce pudgy-faced with his fingers stuck in his mouth. Tony felt like he was staring through time at himself, arms wrapped protectively around his younger brother.

"Guys," a soft voice broke though, causing Tony to look over his shoulder to where Bruce stood. He pointed towards a picture they hadn't yet seen and the group walked towards the wall.

It was all five of them a few days after they'd moved into the tower. It had been a long day of unpacking and everyone was exhausted. Too tired to go back to their floors, they'd all just passed out on the couch. Bruce's head was perched on Natasha's lap as she leaned on Clint. Tony was curled up between Thor and Steve, holding the older's hand. Above the picture were the words, "The Magic of Faces," in big, swoopy letters.next to the picture was the title of the work with a brief description that read, "Blood Does not a Family Make: we are a rag-tag group of kids who just managed to find a little magic in the world."

And just like that, not a single eye was dry. Bruce turned around, wrapping his arms tightly around his much larger brother. Steve held him close, eyes soft as he looked at the boy he had once not been able to show affection. 

"Steve," Natasha said, trying to figure out the words before she realized there really were none. So, instead, she simply leaned towards Steve and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. That was all she could do.

When they finally managed to put themselves together, they walked the rest of the gallery. Each of them found their favorites, having to choose among the dozens on display. The one that hit Tony the harder was a picture of a smaller him, tears in his eyes as he looked up at a blond teen. Tony leaned in close to read the title, seeing it labeled, "MY special boy."

It took him a lot longer to wipe away all traces of tears after that one. The moment he became a part of something more; something better.

There was a time, Tony remembered, where none of this existed. When he was alone in the world where no one cared for or about him. It was getting harder to find that time, though. Buried under all of the memories where that wasn't the case. All of the memories of teasing Clint and cuddling with Natasha; of playing with Thor and Steve, and reading to Bruce. It wasn't the best situation, he knew. They were cold and hungry more than any person should ever have to be, and they did get on each others nerves sometimes. But none of that mattered.

Because, no matter what, in the end, they were a family. Blood be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, but never expected!


End file.
